Luffy's story
by phonenix
Summary: what happens when you mix ace, a sick luffy, and a worried straw hat pirate crew and another brother as protective as Ace? a whole lot of chaos and adventure! come! let us view this amazing tale of brotherly love and nakamaship!
1. The beginning of a predicament

**Hello there, all you lovely viewers! I give to you my very first story! exciting, right?! **

**Zoro: not really. **

**me: NOBODY ASKED YOU! *kicks him out* ignore him. he has no idea what he's talking about. **

**I hope you enjoy the story. since its my first one, feedback would be greatly appreciated, just no flames please. **

**disclaimer: I am not Eiichiro Oda, so I do not own one piece. hence, the reason why I am on this website.  
**

It was just a normal day on the Thousand Sunny, Sanji and Zoro were arguing, Nami and Robin were sitting and reading, while Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop were fishing and Franky was doing some work on the Sunny. Well it was almost perfect, Luffy wasn't feeling good, of course he wasn't going to tell anyone, he thought that the captain should worry about his crew not the other way around. Luffy went to walk over to Sanji to ask for some meat when he suddenly collapsed on the deck. "LUFFY!" shouted everyone in unison. They all ran over to him at once with a look of shock on all of their faces. Luffy was breathing heavily and looked very sick, Chopper was examining him also worried about their captain. Suddenly Luffy opened his eyes and tried to stand up "sorry about that you guys don't worry about me I just need some meat." he said as he got to his feet. "Luffy you need to have chopper take a look at you" said Nami, "Nami I'm fine I just need some fo-" before he could finish his sentence he collapsed again. Right away Chopper started barking orders."Zoro and Sanji carry Luffy into the infirmary, Robin go fill up a basin of cold water for his fever, and Nami and Franky make sure to keep the ship steady. Now go!"

Everyone moved as fast as they could so that they could hear what is wrong with their precious captain sooner. After everyone did as they were told they all gathered around the infirmary door to wait until Chopper told them what was wrong with their captain. Mean while, Chopper was hard at work doing tests on the unconscious Luffy trying to come up with a diagnosis on what made him so sick so fast. "This isn't good he's getting worse by the minute and I still can't find out what's wrong with him" Chopper said in tears. Back outside the Straw hat crew was getting more worried with each minute Chopper was still in there,

"What do think is wrong with him?" asked Nami to Robin "I'm not sure we'll just have to wait until Doctor comes out" Robin answered.

"Hey is anyone up there!" said a voice known only to the first few crewmembers.

Everyone ran to the side of the boat to see Portgas D. Ace looking up smiling and waving at them. "Ace what are you doing here, I thought you were after Blackbeard?" said Zoro who is in charge while Luffy is sick.

"Well I was after him when I saw your new ship. Man is it cool!" said Ace, the newer members were just staring at him confused except for Robin who hides her emotions well,

"oh sorry' Robin and Franky this is Luffy's older brother Ace, Ace this is Robin and Franky." Said Nami

"Nice to meet you, speaking of Luffy where is he I don't see him anywhere?" he said looking around for his kid brother.

Everyone looked away from the fire logia, not wanting to tell him about Luffy getting sick, when suddenly Chopper came out with his head down and tears flowing like a river, he didn't notice Ace but started speaking "I can't find out what is wrong with him, and if I don't soon then he will die!" Chopper said now full out crying.

Everyone looked at him with shocked faces even Robin."What do you mean you can't find what made him sick!" said a very angry Sanji.

Everyone had momentarily forgotten about Ace, who was sacred as hell and mentally praying it wasn't Luffy in the infirmary dying.

"Chopper please you have to find out what's wrong with him" Nami said with tears in her eyes.

"Guys, who is he talking about" said Ace trying to hide the sacredness in his voice.

"Luffy IS DYING!" yelled out Chopper who thought he was a crewmember and running up to him and hugging his leg.

Ace froze; he never thought that Luffy of all people would get sick. "This is a joke right?" said Ace with a voice that promised pain if it was, "Oh it's you Ace" said Chopper "come see for yourself" he said solemnly leading him to the infirmary door.

As they entered Ace couldn't believe what he was seeing, Luffy was lying on the infirmary bed with an oxygen mask strapped onto his face and hooked up to an IV bag and a heart monitor, he was breathing heavily and looked flushed and in pain.

"He collapsed on deck earlier today and has only gotten worse." Said Chopper sadly

"Luffy" Ace said in shocked. He took a seat next to his brother's bed and took his hand in his and started rubbing small circles in it. Chopper came to the other side of the bed and took a blood sample to study.

"Can you find anything?" Ace asked "No. but I'll keep trying Ace I promise." Said chopper, who is now studying Luffy's blood.

"Luffy if you die on me I'll bring you back so I can kick your ass." Said ace but chopper could see the worry in his eyes, but decided not to say anything. After a couple of hours the results came up with something chopper thought was impossible to get nowadays.

"No way, that should be impossible to get. Why does he have this?" "What is it chopper, is it bad" said ace who hasn't moved an inch since he walked in. "he has

**uh oh. it seems that I left a cliffhanger. oh well! **

**Robin: fufufufu~ that is quiet mean of you, author-san. **

**Me: ROBIN! *tackles her in a hug* I didn't mean to, honest! it just happened, ya know? **

**Ace: you better! I want to see what happens to my little brother! **

**Me:*hiding behind robin* don't worry, I will. I promise! **


	2. a new goal and ally

**Hello again, lovely viewers of mine! I give to you another chapter of Luffy's story! Sorry about the cliffhanger from last chapter *cough*not*cough*! And I didn't expect this story to get so popular in such a short amount of time!**

**Straw hats plus Ace and Sabo: JUST GET TO THE STORY ALREADY! **

**AAAHHHHH! OKAY, OKAY! HERE *throws chapter at you and goes to hide in a dark, deep cave* I am going to hide until those guys cool down….. I think I **_**might**_** have made them mad at me from the last chapter… **

**Straw hats and Ace and Sabo: Phonenix does not own one piece or us.**

Ace looked at chopper in disbelief. "W-why does he have something like _that_?"

Chopper sighed. "I honestly don't know. But, what I _do _know is that this particular illness can _only _be cured by a very rare herb found at one island only. We _must _get there _as soon as possible_."

Ace audibly gulped at that. He knew that Chopper was right. If they didn't get that herb soon, well, he didn't even want to _think_ about what could happen. "Why don't you go tell the crew about Luffy has and about the herb."

Chopper nodded and went outside to tell everybody, while Ace stayed with Luffy. Chopper walked outside and saw everybody waiting anxiously to hear about what is wrong with Luffy. Sighing chopper thought 'even if we need to go to an Island completely out of our way, there's absolutely no way that the crew will refuse.' He looked at everyone with a serious face and explained to them what is going on and what island they need to go to.

By the end of it, they looked at him with fiery determination burning in their eyes.

"We all owe him our lives. There's no way that anyone of us won't do whatever we need to to get him better" Zoro said, speaking for everyone.

"Yeah, for once I agree with the morimo. You just let me know if there is anything, anything at all, that I can cook to make him better." Said Sanji. He may not like his male crewmates, but that mean he won't make damn well sure that they get what they need food wise as long as he's the chief.

"Ussop, turn this ship North-by-Northwest! Franky! Make sure you do everything possible to get us there as fast as possible without using a coup de burst! We don't want to risk making our captains condition worse with fast movement!" Nami ordered.

"Hai, Nami/Nami-sis" replied Franky and Ussop.

Everyone continued to do what they could. Unfortunately, it would still be a quite a while before they would reach the island, or, at least, that's according to what Nami had said, and nobody would question her. She is, after all, the navigator of the crew.

Meanwhile…..

Ace hadn't moved from his spot next to Luffy. He was currently thinking about the many times that he himself had gotten sick. After the loss of Sabo, Luffy had taken it upon himself to take care of him whenever he got sick, which, mind you, wasn't very often. But even so, it did happen, and it was always Luffy that made sure he got better as soon as possible. Despite what many people had thought Luffy was actually pretty good at taking care of the sick and injured. Sabo had taught him a few things before he, well, _you know_. And now that its _Luffy _who's sick, Ace can finally start repaying the debt.

He was so into his mental monologue that he didn't notice a blonde stranger come in and take a seat on the other side of Luffy's bed. "He's certainly grown, hasn't he? Too bad it's not a happy reunion, huh?"

Ace briefly looked up at the stranger….. He blinked a few times before smiling sadly "yeah. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again, Sabo." He said this while thinking 'I'm going to kill that bastard the first chance I get when we're alone!'

***falls down dramatically* that's it, I can't write anymore today! **

**Ace and Robin: but you haven't even told the reviewers or us what Luffy has. Or what Island their going too. **

**I know! The island will be revealed next chapter. But, I've decided to be evil and not reveal what Luffy has until later on in the story. OH! Before I forget. Why has nobody voted in my poll?! I **_**know **_**you viewers have accounts and have seen my profile! **

**Zoro/Ace: because it's stupid and nobody cares about that kind of stuff. **

**SHUT UP YOU! Okay, I've decided! **

**Everyone nervously" on what? **

**Until I see that I've gotten some votes in my poll, I won't post another chapter! **

**Straw hats:*gasp and look at the viewers* YOU HEARD HER, GO VOTE ON HER PROFILE POLL! **

***giggles* until next time, please leave a review!**


	3. revelation and small talk

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated in over a month *dodges a flying cow* SERIOUSLY?! THERE IS NO NEED TO THROW COWS AT ME! **

**Ace, Sabo, Strawhats: yes there is. **

**Me:*depressed* so that's how you feel, huh? *glares at them* you know that I could just punish you guys by either killing Luffy, or making all the guys wear bikini's and the girls mixed-matched tuxes, right? **

**everyone:*pales* WE"RE SORRY! **

**Me:*smiles* that's better. Anyway, as I was saying. I won't just up and quite this story. I plan on doing another story, but I can't do it until I've finished this one. So, I would like to ask all of my fans out there to please be patient and wait. I'm a senior in high school who is **_**very **_**busy with assignments. BUT! Fear not, for I will not leave you guys without adding in more of the story! **

**Everyone:*sighs in relief and cheers* YAAAY! **

Sabo was traveling on a small boat through the Grand Line. Now, you may be wondering why on earth was the second-in-command of the Revolutionary army traveling out in the open. The reason was simple: he had a gut feeling telling him that something was _horribly_ wrong with his little brother, Luffy.

He has been sailing for awhile now, and he finally, _finally_, came across a ship that can only be Luffy's, the Thousand Sunny.

He stepped on board the nice ship and looked around, frowning when he didn't see anyone. So, we went to look for them. He walked in through a door, and was surprised out of his wits when he saw both of his brothers. He frowned in worry when he saw what kind of shape Luffy was in. Ace seemed to be in deep thought, and so he pulled up a chair and sat on Luffy's side, opposite of Ace. He grabbed Luffy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly and ran his fingers through his little brothers soft, raven colored hair.

"He's certainly grown, hasn't he? Too bad it's not a happy reunion, huh?" said Sabo

Ace briefly looked up at the stranger….. He blinked a few times before smiling sadly "yeah. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again, Sabo." He said this while thinking 'I'm going to kill that bastard the first chance I get!'

"so, do you know what's wrong with him?" Sabo questioned while looking at Luffy.

Ace nodded "he has onsecomec" (A/N: totally made up on my part :P don't kill me.)

Sabo balked in shock and stared at his sworn older brother in shock. That was a very rare illness and extremely hard to treat. "w-what? How on _earth _did he get that?"

Ace sighed sadly "his doctor said that he got it because he ate contaminated food in the fridge and in the storage room. He saved his crew and he might pay for it with his life."

Sabo nodded "he's always been good at detecting food that's bad. Remember that time he scarfed down that wolf we killed and we yelled at him for it?"

Ace nodded "yeah. We found out later that it had parasites that could've infected us. Luckily, Luffy's rubber so parasites don't have any effect on him."

Sabo chuckled at that. "Yeah. He kept eating everything that we killed if it was bad for us. He protected us when he was so young. And all this time I thought it was _us _who were protecting _him_"

Ace smiled a little and chuckled silently "guess we were wrong."

The two of them stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sanji came in with a plate of food when he saw Sabo. "and who might you be?" he questioned.

Sabo stood up and bowed "greetings. My name is Sabo. I am Luffy's older brother."

Sanji blinked "I didn't know he had _two _brothers. Well, my names Sanji. I'm the chief of the crew."

As Sanji was talking, Sabo sat down. "nice to meet you, Sanji"

Sanji gave Ace his food and went to fix Sabo a plate before coming back and giving him his food.

"Thank you" Ace and Sabo said before eating, though it was at a much slower pace than usual. Normally, they would be wolfing it down, but they didn't have the energy to at the moment.

Sanji nodded "no problem. Also, don't worry about him. We'll be reaching Honaki Island in about four days, according to Nami-swan."

Sabo guessed that that was the name of the island with the cure to onsecomec and nodded.

***falls over* IT IS DONE! Now I don't have to worry anymore! For now at least. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, I SWEAR!**

**Ace and Sabo:*grab me and start shaking me back and forth while* WHY DID YOU GIVE LUFFY SUCH A HORRIBLE ILLNESS! **

**Me: b-because I couldn't imagine him with something minor! **

**Ace and Sabo:*stop shaking me and give me death glares and growl at me* **

**Me: AAAHHH! *dodges a flying shuriken and hides behind Luffy* PROTECT ME LUFFY! **

**Luffy:*glares at me and steps away* no. **

**Me:*jaw drops in shock* *cries anime tears* T-T I'm going to die, aren't I? *dodges another cow* *laughs nervously* I guess I better go hide. Until next time, people! *runs off somewhere* **

**ASL:*gives chase***


	4. More secrets and an attack

**GAAAAAHHHHH! i am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long! wait... that doesn't sound right at all! **

**ASL: *beats me up* UPDATE SOONER, DAMN IT! **

**me:*hardly understandable because of the bumps and bruises* i'm showwry! forgive me *magically heals and dodges some flying throwing stars* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY, OKAY! **

**Sabo:*grabs the chapter from me and reads it before paling* ah, shit! *turns to me* you're evil. **

**Ace:*leans over his* why? what is she gonna do this time? *reads it and starts laughing his butt of* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! oh, man! this is gonna be a good chapter! *keeps reading before turning to me with a dark glare that could give Zoro a run for his... swords. since he doesn't have any money* the hell is this?!**

**Straw hats: Phonenix does not own One Piece **

**Me:*runs away from Ace while screaming* SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE!**

The Thousand Sunny is seen sailing through the calm seas on yet another nice, sunny day. It has been two days since Sabo came on board.

"seriously you two! you need to eat! you haven't eaten anything since Sanji gave you lunch, and that was two days ago! _two. days." _Chopper is currently in the infirmary, scolding and lecturing Ace and Sabo since the two have neither left Luffy's side, nor have they, apparently, eaten anything.

"not until Luffy is at least off the breathing machine!" the two argued in perfect unison. Luffy's condition is starting to go downhill. just yesterday, his body had suddenly stopped breathing on its own, and his heart had stopped. since the defibrillator (A/N: for those of you that don't know what this is, its a device that emits a shock to the persons heart if it is not beating correctly. it stops the heart, and you, or anybody else administers CPR to try and get the heart beating regularly again.) wouldn't have any effect on him, which caused Ace and Sabo to curse very colorfully and curse his devil fruit, so he, Chopper, had no choice but to hook his captain, as heart breaking as it was, to a breathing machine and hope it would get his heart beating again. luckily, it worked, but it scared the two brothers so badly, not that they would admit it, that they had refused to leave Luffy's side until he got better.

Chopper sighed in defeat. he had been trying for the past half-hour to get the two stubborn brothers to go get something to eat, but they had, of course, countered every single one of his arguments. the two would make very good judges or politicians. When he had voiced these thoughts, the two had laughed at that. Poor chopper was so confused.

"Whats so funny?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Sabo and Ace struggled to rein in their laughter. After a few minutes, the two were catching their breathes until they could answer Chopper.

"that was funny for two reasons. one, its funny to imagine, and two, Luffy is _sooooo_ much better than we are." said Sabo. Ace nodded "he is. you should have seen him going at it with gramps."

Sabo snorted "He argued with that crazy old man every time he came up to "visit" us."

Ace chuckled "that is very true. I _still _don't know how he learned that skill."

Chopper was shocked out of his mind. since when could Luffy, his idiotic captain, debate?

_**Grrrrrrrgggghhhhh!**_

Ace and Sabo flushed with embarrassment and actually let go of Luffy's hands and grabbed their stomachs. Whilst grumbling and sulking, and, not that they'll ever admit it, pouting a little, they finally made their way to the kitchen. However, on the way their, Ace suddenly stopped, causing Sabo to turn to face him.

Sabo frowned. Ace wasn't one to stop on his way to getting food, seeings as all three of them had black holes for stomachs. "whats wrong, Ace?"

Ace had his eyes hidden, but he walked up to Sabo, and flat out _decked _the poor blonde. and Sabo, being as smart as he is, leaped up and met Ace, who was in the middle of running at him. It wasn't an actual fight, no. more like a way to say they missed each other. and also to vent out some frustration. The Straw Hats, having each gone in to get to know them more, well, one at a time at least, were a little confused when they saw the two wrestling around and punching each other out on the grassy deck. they didn't know whether or not to laugh at, or stop them. However, this predicament was quickly resolved by a certain short tempered, orange haired navigator.

"STOP IT BEFORE YOU DESTROY SOMETHING!" and quickly gave them new bumps to the head. well, I should say Nami was only successful in giving Sabo some bumps. her fist, much to her frustration, had past right through Ace, causing her to growl in... well, frustration.

Ace got off of Sabo and, after seeing his new head decorations, promptly fell over, laughing his ass off.

Sabo was not pleased with this "SHUT UP" and hit Ace with a Haki induced punch, causing the fire user to groan in pain.

The two of them got up and went into the gallery to fill their empty belly's (A/N: yes. i did, in fact, say belly's.)

After almost emptying Sanji's food supply, whom they got another thorough beating from, and yes, Sanji did, in fact, managed to hurt Ace, they immediately went back to staying by Luffy's side.

On the outside, everybody seems to be doing just fine, considering their captain and brothers condition. but, of course, everyone was suffering on the inside.

Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Nami, Ace and Sabo were all taking it the hardest out of all of them.

We find Zoro up in his gym, training. Now, this wouldn't be unusual under _normal _circumstances. however, the circumstances were anything _but _normal. Zoro is training out of frustration, agitation, anger, and helplessness. Now, people would laugh and scoff at the idea of _the _Roronoa Zoro feeling these emotions. But, he is feeling them. He feels frustrated at the fact that he is the first-mate of this crew, but he can't do a thing to help his captain get better. Even if his position isn't official, he still takes it very seriously. He is also agitated at the fact that he is now the one in charge of the crew. It's Luffy's job to command this crew, not his, damn it! He has gained a new found understanding and respect for Luffy's position as captain. It was a lot harder than it looked! Within the first day, he found this out rather quickly with having to make sure everything was running smoothly, and making sure that they had enough food for the journey. He was also surprised when he found out about Luffy being able to detect bad food.

Zoro growled at the thought of having to watch his captain suffer for another three days. "god damn it all! you better make it through this, Luffy!"

Sanji was very angry with himself right now. Chopper had told him, along with everyone else, what made Luffy sick. Needless to say, his reaction wasn't very pretty.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FOOD MADE HIM SICK?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I WOULD HAVE NOTICED IF THE FOOD WAS BAD!"

Ace and Sabo, together with Chopper, managed to get him to calm down. He was, shockingly, to upset with himself to pay attention to Nami and Robin's attempts to calm him down. He only calmed down after hearing that Onsecomec is near impossible to detect. And yet, Luffy managed to do it and saved all of them from getting as sick as he is now.

'Damn it! I yelled at the little turd for eating all of our food during Alabasta. Now I kn ow why he did. It must have been really hard for him to eat something, and know that it has a high chance of making him sick. I need to apologize to him once he's cured.' Sanji thought while smoking, as usual, in the kitchen. Being in the kitchen helps him to, not only think, but to calm him down.

Ro- "okay you guys! Enough moping around already! Luffy wouldn't want any of us sulking and moping around just because he's sick! we need to do everything we can to make him feel better sooner! after all, he would do the same if it were any of us in this situation!" hmph! well then! Nami has decided to interrupt, because she is, apparently, tired of all this depression.

So, everybody agreed with her and, with renewed determination to help their sick captain in any way possible.

They were finally nearing the island and everyone was doing their part in trying to make the Sunny move as fast as possible without using a Coup de Burst, lest it make their precious captain and brother's condition worse.

_**BOOM!**_

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WERE'RE UNDER ATTACK! ENEMY PIRATE SHIP OFF THE PORT SIDE!" screamed usopp.

indeed, there is, in fact, a pirate ship approaching them.

Every one prepared to attack, including Ace and Sabo, who rushed out on deck after feeling the ship rock. Chopper rushed into the infirmary to make sure Luffy was alright. 'The others are much better in a fight than I am. I just need to make sure Luffy- wait...' "LUFFY!"

Luffy was extremely pale, he was covered in sweat, and it looked like he was in an enormous amount of pain. and, considering his pain tolerance, Luffy must be in enough pain to knock out a normal human five times over.

Chopper rushed over to his side and began doing some tests.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew, including the captains brothers, were in quite the fight.

The enemy pirates, known as the Cross-Fang pirates, boarded their ship as soon as they were close enough. The Straw Hats immediately started attacking them. They wanted to finish up as soon as possible, because THEY HAD A CREW MEMBER THAT'S SICK DAMN IT!

For the first few minutes, it looked liked a smooth victory for the Straw Hats, but then that's when they heard Chopper released a blood curdling and blood chilling scream that nobody on the crew, especially Ace and Sabo, wanted to hear.

"_**LUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Everyone froze when they heard that scream. It was still for a good, agonizing four minutes before a member of the Cross-Fang pirates came out. He was grinning like a mad man, and had a lot of blood on his hands, arms, chest, and stomach.

"I got him, captain. Straw-Hat Luffy is dead."

And that was all it took to throw Ace and Sabo into their 'blood-thirsty brothers' mode.

The two of them shaded their eyes and started walking slowly towards the man that just came out. They were releasing the full force of their Conquers Haki on the man in a constant wave.

when they spoke, the both of them sounded like real life demons.

"you just crossed the line big time, buddy" growled out Ace.

"you better be prepared to face the consequences." Sabo also growled out.

What followed next was the most brutal beat-down in history. Ace set his entire body on fire and covered his arms and legs in Haki, while Sabo covered his steal staff in as much Haki as possible. The two of them... well... lets just say that the Cross-Fang pirates are basically no more.

After Ace and Sabo... took care of them... (A/N: *shivers*) everyone ran to the infirmary.

What they found was a crying Chopper and... their captain in a horrific state.

**It is done! YAAAAAYYYYY! *collapses* *sighs in contentment* haaaaaaah. **

**Ace and Sabo:*stalks towards me dangerously* what did you do to Luffy?! **

**Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *hides behind Sanji* I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH LONG LASTING EFFECTS! **

**Ace and Sabo:*fight with Sanji to try and attack me* **

**Sanji: leave Phonenix-kun alone! *fights back* **

**Luffy:*stops them from fighting* stop it, right now! **

**everyone except Luffy, Robin, Zoro and me: O_O **

**Me: ahem. well then. until next, everybody! please R&amp;R! **

**everyone:*waves***


	5. A brothers task

***tip-toes out and whispers* hey guys. here's another chapter. I'm whispering because everyone is hunting me down. and by everyone, i mean Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and the Straw Hats. Luffy seems to really have it out for me this time. he caught a glimpse of whats to come and he got really mad at me. And yes, even Sanji is the only one NOT out for my blood. So, I'm gonna go back to my hiding place now. *subtly slips the chapter to you guys* **

**Disclaimer: i am on this website. there-for I do not own One Piece. **

Everyone rushed into the infirmary after Ace and Sabo completely annihilated the Cross-Fang pirates. Not even bones remained they were so angry. But, were're not gonna focus on that right now.

In the infirmary, we find Chopper rushing around frantically, looking for something, and Luffy. Luffy was in a completely horrible state right now.

He had a big, wide gash above his left hip bone which went towards his stomach, which was bleeding profusely at the moment. He also had some other deep wounds covering his stomach region.

Chopper noticed them, and his eyes flashed as he got an idea. Which, for some strange reason, made Ace's stomach drop

Ace gulped quietly and asked "W-what is it, Chopper?"

Chopper looked at Ace, then to Zoro and Sabo and sighed. "I need everyone except Ace, Sabo and Zoro to get out." he spoke with his doctor tone, so everyone complied.

Ace, Sabo and Zoro have never been so scared and nervous.

Zoro gulped and asked the one question that was on their minds with a shaky voice "what do you need us to do. He knew it had to be something serious, considering he just kicked everyone out.

Chopper was probably more nervous than all of them. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. then he looked Ace right in the eyes and spoke with a voice that offered no room for arguments. "Ace. I need you to cauterize Luffy's wounds. I don't have the equipment here to do it myself. He'll _die _if you don't" He looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. but, tears came out anyway. He looked up at Sabo and Zoro. "i need the two of you to hold him down. I can't give him an anesthetic since he's in a critical condition.

All three of them were looking at him in complete shock and anger.

Ace didn't take the task asked of him to well. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?! HOW COULD EVEN _T__THINK_OF ASKING ME TO DO THAT TO HIM?!" he took a big, shaky breathe "I already had to do that once. And I _promised _that I would _never _do that to him again. And now you're asking me to do that to him again?! I won't do it!"

Sabo was snapped out of his thoughts when Ace started yelling at the poor reindeer. "Ace. he'll _die _if you don't break that promise." he walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

Ace's eyes widened and he sighed in defeat. "fine. I'll do it."

Chopper sighed in relief. good. he wouldn't die. yet.

Sabo and Zoro looked over at Luffy, breathed deeply one last time, and walked up to him. Sabo grabbed his legs while Zoro held Luffy down by his shoulders. The two looked up at Ace and nodded, signaling that they were ready.

Ace nodded back. He to, took in a shaky breathe one last time before approaching Luffy. He bent down down a little and put one of his fingers from his right hand on the biggest of Luffy's wounds. He looked at his face "I'm _so _sorry about this. please just bare with it. I _promise you _that i will get this done and over with _as soon as i can_." He squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears and shook his head to clear his mind. He opened his eyes and his face took on a serious look. He realized he had to put his finger _inside _the gash, so he did just that and tried to ignore Luffy's groan. He let his flames surface on the finger as he did his best to control the temperature and block out his brothers screams.

Luffy felt something go inside one of his wounds. wait. wounds? oh yeah. he woke up and protected Chopper from getting attacked by that stupid pirate. Wait a minute. Now he feels an intense heat in his cut and now it really fuckin hurts!

Luffy's blood-shot eyes shot open and he had to squeeze them shut them again as he began to try and fight off the pain and struggled to get away from whatever it was that was hurting him.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" He let loose a bloodcurdling scream and began to struggle violently.

Sabo and Zoro tightened their hold on Luffy. Doing their best to ignore the voice in the back of their heads telling them to destroy whats causing their brother and captain this much pain.

Ace gritted his teeth as he did his best to seal the wound _and _ignore his little brothers screams plus the voice in the back of his head pleading at him to just _stop torturing his baby brother already_!

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" which wasn't exactly an easy task to do at the moment, considering.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_"

Luffy was now pleading with them Ace, though he didn't realize it was Ace, to stop. Which made it _really _hard for the poor guy to continue. He finished sealing the first wound. Now, he just has to finish up with the rest.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP THIS! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Now he wasn't just screaming from the fact that Ace was _cauterizing _his wounds. No. Now, he was screaming from that, _and _from Chopper stitching his wounds closed.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew were struggling to keep themselves from rushing into the infirmary and absolutely _obliterating _whoever it is that's causing their captain to scream like that. One thing is for sure. They all vowed to make sure to protect their captain no matter what, so they don't _never _have to hear that _horrible _scream come from their _captain_, or _any _crew member, again.

It took an _agonizing _four hours before Ace and Chopper _finally _finished. Ace quickly went over to the sink and furiously washed his hands. His eyes were shaded by his hair, but you could tell that he was absolutely _furious _with being forced to do something like _that _to his _little brother. _Again, no less. And to hear Luffy _beg _at him like that. To beg him to just _stop already_. Well, it certainly did _not _improve his mood. Ace growled before punching the nearest wall and managed to dent it and stormed outside. The other two weren't much better, and they, to, punched a wall, also denting it, before storming outside as well. This caused poor little Chopper to... shriek? squeak? whatever it is, in fear. He would be paying for this later on.

A few hours later, they docked at Honaki Island. This is it. the island that has the cure to Onsecomec on it. They silently celebrated in their minds. Everyone except Chopper went onto the island and quickly divided into groups. Ace, Sabo were in one group, seeings as they only work best when its just them and Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Usopp in another, and finally, Sanji Franky and Brook were in the last group.

**okay. so i'm gonna stop right here. reason being: i've got only somewhat of an idea on what to do for the island adventure. **

**Ace:*glaring at me like a demon* **

**Sabo:*sighs* i can't believe you made us do that. *depressed* **

**Zoro:*grumbling to himself* **

**Me: *laughs nervously* well. i'm gonna go set up a poll. and you guys need to vote. *speaks in a dramatic voice* the future of Luffy and the Straw Hats depends on you voting! *goes back to regular voice* until next time, people! please R&amp;R **

**Nami: and if you don't vote, you'll owe me 100,00 berri! **

**everyone except Nami, me, and Robin: *freaks out* aaaaahhhh! *runs to go vote* **

**Me: wait! she didn't mean you guys! *chases after them***


	6. Honaki Island

_*****_**sighs in frustration as I look over the results of the poll* *glares at you guys* **

**Nami:*sweatdrops* well, the results of the poll that Phonenix put up didn't ****_quite _****go the way we thought it would *laughs nervously* **

**Ace, Sabo and Luffy:*scowling* **

**Zoro:*sighs* and because of that, she has had a difficult time deciding which choice to go with. **

**Me:*sulking* I feel so unloved... why would they make me do that?...**

**Straw hats + ASL: AH! *runs over and tackles me into a group hug* **

**Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *sighs in contentment* i feel better now -w- *leaps up after everyone lets go* OK! even though the results were a less than desirable, I will still write more of the story!**

**Straw Hats: Phonenix does not own One Piece.**

Ace and Sabo were walking through town, trying to find a medicine or herb store. Nami had assigned them the task of trying to find it in a store, and if not, to get information on where they could find it.

They stopped when they noticed a young man carrying, what looked like, medical herbs, so they ran over to him and asked (*cough*demand*cough*) where he got them. He pointed in a random direction and Ace and Sabo ran in that direction.

The store that they came acrossed looked more like Dadan's hut. The two traded looks and nodded before going in.

It was the kind of store that looked bigger and better on the inside, than on the outside. There were shelves stocked up with different bottles of extracts and vitamins on one side, while the other side had boxes filled with teas and dried up herbs, and the entire back wall had a cooler rack filled with, what looked like, fresh herbs.

While Sabo stared in awe, Ace sighed and went to the front desk, where a young lady sat, smiling at them when they came in. "How can I help you boys today?" She asked in a kind voice

Ace smiled in return and bowed in greeting "Hello miss, me and my friend were wondering if you had the cure to Onsecomec here?"

The lady blinked a few times before smiling again. "yes, we do. It's in the back. I'll go get it for you" The women stood up and went to the door behind her, opened it, and went inside the room.

Ace couldn't believe their luck! 'Luffy's insane luck must have finally rubbed off on us' he thought with a sad smile. The women returned with a box and an armful of the herb.

"which one would you like: dried, or fresh?" she asked.

Ace blinked while Sabo walked up next to him and asked "what's the difference between them besides freshness?"

The women giggled and answered with a smile "the dried one you're supposed to put into a hot drink, while the fresh one you're supposed to eat plain."

Sabo and Ace turned to each other. "I don't think he can eat anything at the moment. I think we would have to make him drink it." Sabo said.

Ace nodded "yeah, you're right. " he turned to the lady and told her that they would be getting the dried one. She nodded and rung it up.

"That'll be 250 berries, please."

The two looked at her in shock before grumbling about the price and took out some money before giving it to her and took the box before bolting out and ran as fast as they could. Suddenly, Sabo paused, making Ace pause an look at his 'twin' in confusion. "what? what us it?"

Sabo looked at him like he was stupid. "We have to signal the others. They need to know that we found the plant."

Ace smirked "is that all? you ha me worried there." He got into a stance "fire-fist!" an launched a huge column of fire into the air.

With that one, the two made their way back to the ship, knowing that everyone else will head back as well. Or, they would have, if some random person didn't run past them and took the precious box right out of Ace's hand.

The two of of them just stood their in shock before what just happened registered in their minds and took off like a bullet after the thief. And, unfortunately for the thief, the other Straw Hats with haki sensed that something is wrong and took off as well and ran towards Ace and Sabo, who used their haki to sense where the thief went to.

**okay, *dodges a flying cow* I know that this chapter is really short, *dodges some flying cats* but this is the best possible place for me to stop *dodges some throwing stars* If I had continued, there would have been a really bad cliffhanger, and I actual _tried _****to avoid that in this chapter. So, don't kill me. **

**Ace and Sabo:*glaring like demons at me* **

**Me:*laughs nervously* anyway, I decied to go with making this arc very long. er, I should say that I will _try _and make it very long. So, wish me luck! **

**ASL:*glaring fiercely at me* **

**Me:*gulp* I'm gonna go hide now *runs away* **

**ASL:*gives chase* GET BACK HERE! **


	7. Honaki Island part 2

**Okay, I so now I finally have inspiration for another chapter :D however, I'm starting college soon T^T so I won't have as much time to work on this. Luckily, my classes that I have for now ****_should _****be somewhat easy, plus, I don't have a job :p AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *dodges some questionable objects being thrown at me* STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME! AAAAAHHHHHHH! *dodges some more flying objects* T^T you guys are so mean to me...**

**Ace:*snorts* don't think you're off the hook yet. **

**Sabo:*nods* especially after what you did last chapter. **

**Me:*gulps nervously* y-yeah. I figured you two would still be pissed off at me T^T oh! before I forget, I'm gonna include the two of them *points at Ace and Sabo* when I say "the Straw Hats ..." this way, it's easier on me. Also, anyone want to be my beta for this? I have a profile for being a beta, but still. Just PM me if you're interested.**

**Ace and** Sabo:*looking** at me suspiciously* **

**Straw Hats: Phonenix does not own any characters in One Piece. **

The Straw Hats followed the thief to a shady looking place that reminded Ace and Sabo of Dadan's hut. However, they didn't care about that at the moment. That stupid thief stole the cure for Luffy!

"STOP, YA DAMN THIEF!" shouted Ace as he caught up to him.

The little boy, who looked to be a little younger than Nami (A/N: in this fic, she's younger than Luffy), turned around, startled, and started to sweat nervously.

"o-oh. I-I d-didn't expect f-for y-you g-guys to f-follow h-here"

Ace, Sabo, Sanji and Zoro stalked up to the boy, glaring like true demons at him.

Sabo started to interrogate him. "why did you steal that box from us?"

the kid looked liked he was about to pee himself. "b-because m-my p-parents n-need t-this st-stuff t-to cure their c-case o-of t-the f-flu."

The four men blinked comically before face-palming.

Sanji kneeled on his knee and put a hand on the kids shoulder, looking at him in the eyes. "kid, this stuff isn't for the flu."

The kid looked up at him in confusion "what are you saying? those two" he pointed at Ace and Sabo "were talking about getting some herbs to help someone get better."

Sanji closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "Listen, kid. That stuff is for a sickness that's at least ten times worse than the flu. It's called Onsecomec. have you ever heard of it?" the kid shook his head in response "well, it isn't very pretty. the one who's sick is their" he nodded towards Ace and Sabo "little brother, and also our captain. He'll die if we don't get that cure to him soon, and I can't guarantee that you won't be held responsible. That means those two over-protective brothers will come after you, and we won't be able to stop them." He might have exaggerated a bit, but it got the little boy to hand him the box immediately.

Unfortunately for them, however, they (straw hats) could only take about five steps before they all found themselves in a net.

"What the hell is this?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Zoro scowled and looked over towards the kid. "Oi, kid! what's with the net?!"

The child giggled nervously. "its for protection"

Ace just rolled his eyes before burning the rope. However, he didn't think of the consequences of such actions until it was to late. All of the fell to the ground with a loud _THUMP! _

Ace and Sabo just laughed while the others groaned and glared at them.

Sabo turned towards his brother with a big smile. "Just like all those other times we got stuck, eh Ace?"

Ace returned the smile. "yep. You'd think I would have learnt by now"

Sabo laughed loudly "As if! You're worse than both me and Luffy combined"

Ace pouted at that. "its not my fault."

Sabo laughed at him.

Once everyone got out of the pile, they could, once again, resume their trek back to the ship.

meanwhile, back at the ship.

Chopper was hysterical and on the verge of a serious breakdown. Luffy's wounds from the enemy pirate attack had started bleeding again. He knew why, of course. The Onsecomec has started to break down certain properties of his blood. Meaning, Luffy's blood is getting thinner, and its starting to become more like water.

Blood is coming out of every possible opening. His eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and his wounds. Poor Chopper is going through all of his blood bags, but he only found one, which isn't enough. He hooked it up to his captain anyway and grabbed the Den-Den Mushi on his desk and called the others.

"_puru puru puru puru- gotcha. Chopper?" _Nami answered from the baby Den-Den mushi.

"N-Nami?" Chopper sniffled and hiccupped

"_What is it, Chopper? what's wrong" _Nami sounded concerned and worried.

Chopper took a few deep breathes to calm himself down so that he could explain what's going on clearly. "Its Luffy."

That made everyone's hearts drop down to their stomachs. Ace grabbed the snail from Nami. "_what is it, Chopper? what's wrong with Lu?"_

Chopper gulped "H-he's bleeding a lot from every opening in and on his body. The Onsecomec has started to break his blood's structure down." he explained as calmly and as professionally as possible, but that didn't help the two brothers now.

_"what the hell does that mean?!" _Ace and Sabo were panicking at this rate.

"It means that his blood isn't working the way its supposed to. It's becoming more like water. It lost its ability to clog." Chopper paused to sniffle "a-and I d-don't have e-enough of his b-blood type h-here t-to keep h-him f-from bleeding out!" Chopper was full-blown crying at this point. the helpless feeling of not being able to help his captain becoming to much for him.

_"WHAT?!" _everyone shouted at the same time.

Chopper was crying to much to answer them.

With everyone else.

They all traded looks of concern before bolting towards the direction of the ship.

The Straw Hats came back into the town, only to see some Marines around, looking for something, or rather, someone.

"shit! we don't have time for this!" hissed Nami. she and the others were hiding behind a building.

"maybe we could have someone go distract them?" Usopp suggested.

Zoro snorted "oh yeah? Then get to it, Usopp."

Usopp squeaked and started shaking and sweating "I-I-I t-th-think I have t-the 'I-can't-distract-the-marines-it is'"

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

Robin decided to speak up. "We really don't have any choice in the matter. I had a look around the place, and we can't exactly sneak around them. even if we split up."

Nami groaned in frustration. Then she turned to everyone. "okay. Since I know no one wants to do it, we're gonna have to beat them up. So" she smiled and flashed them a thumbs up "good luck, you guys!"

The guys weren't happy about that. They all grumbled, except for Sanji. "anything for you, Nami-_swan_!"

The fight didn't last very long, to say the least. It ended as soon as it started.

Ace and Sabo immediately bolted towards the ship, with the others following.

They all made it back to the ship in record time and basically flew up the board to get on.

However, they were startled by the sight that greeted them.

Chopper was sitting in the middle of the grassy deck, bawling his eyes and heart out.

Ace's heart sank to his feet. "_oh no! are we to late? no! it can't be! Luffy, you can't die on me yet! I haven't told you how I feel about you!" _

He was frozen in place as he thought this, and Robin's voice snapped him out of it.

"Chopper-san. what's wrong?" she asked seriously as she knelt down in front of him.

Chopper sniffled and hiccupped for a minute before he answered, and they did **_not _**like what they heard.

"L-luffy d-didn't... he d-didn't m-make it." and he bawled again.

Ace stood there, frozen with a look of horror on his face. _"no. no, I won't believe it! I WON'T!" _

He ran into the infirmary as fast as he could and burst in.

He saw his little brother and immediately, he knew, he knew that he still had a chance. He could feel that Luffy wasn't gone just yet, despite the lack of a beating heart, showed by the heart monitor. So, he quickly grabbed the cup of water that was on Chopper's desk and tore open the box of herbs and, as fast as he could, poured as much as he could into the cup before using his powers to heat up the water and quickly made some hot tea out of it.

By now, the other's had came into the room. No one had the heart to try and stop him. they could only watch.

Ace then gentle lifted his brother and put the cup to his (Luffy's) mouth and tilted the cup until the drink was all gone and gentle layed Luffy back down and waited.

A minute passed by, when, suddenly, Luffy took in a big breathe of air and he jolted forward and began coughing and choking.

"LUFFY!" everyone exclaimed in joy. Ace gently patted his back until he was breathing normally again. He looked up at Ace in confusion

"A-Ace?"

Ace smiled widely at him before grabbing him and giving him a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Luffy!"

Said person was a little startled, but smiled softly and hugged his brother back.

Ace started to get a little nervous as he opened his eyes. He took in a big breathe before pulling away from Luffy, and kissed him.

Everyone but Sabo was surprised by this.

Luffy's eyes immediately widened but he closed them as he started kissing Ace back and allowed Ace to hold him closely.

Sabo chuckled at the site. "It's about damn time, Ace."

Ace pulled away and glared at him. "shut up, Sabo!"

Luffy laughed at them. "shishishishishi you guys are so funny!"

Ace looked back at him, and for some reason, looked nervous again.

Luffy, being able to tell what his brother wanted to say, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss, which Ace happily accepted.

***collapses* I'm DONE! *sits back up* well, at least for now. I hope you guys are happy with this chapter, 'cause I spent quite awhile on it. **

**Ace:*off in his own world* **

**Sabo:*chuckles* I think you made Ace a very happy person. **

**Me:*grins* I hope so! AceLu is my favorite pairing in the whole entire world! anyways, you guys. please R&amp;R! until next time! *waves***


	8. A new couple, an argument, and a resolve

**Me:*sulking in a corner* **

**ASL:*looking at me and sweat dropping* **

**Luffy:*looks at Ace* What's wrong with her, Ace-kun?  
Ace:*blushes brightly at the '-kun' part* I-I'm not s-sure, Lu. *turns to Sabo and points at me* Go ask her what's wrong! **

**Sabo: WHAT?! why me?! **

**Ace: because I said so. **

**Sabo:*grumbles and walks up to me and clears his throat* What's the matter, Phonenix-san? **

**Me: this is the last chapter, and I can't choose between the many story ideas that I have. **

**Sabo:*gulps* that _is _a serious problem. what are the ideas you have in mind? **

**Me:*whispers into his ear* **

**Sabo:*nods* ah. I see why you're having such a hard time now. **

**Me:*nods* yeah. *groans* I guess this means i'll have to set up yet _another_ poll. **

**Sabo:*laughs* that's your best bet. **

**Me:*groans again and falls to the floor* great! more work! **

**ASL:*laughs at my misfortune and misery* **

It has now been two weeks since Luffy finally woke up and two weeks since Ace confessed. The two are very happy to be together now.

Sanji and the other Straw Hats had apologized and thanked Luffy profusely for protecting them from harmful stuff in the food. Luffy's response was: "It's my job to protect you guys! So there's no need to thank me." this was followed by all of them acting like Chopper for a few moments.

Ace, Luffy, and Sabo were currently engaged in a game of Poker. And, much to the shock of the whole crew, and annoyance of Ace and Sabo, Luffy was kicking their asses, to put it mildly. The two eldest brothers were grumbling and muttering while glaring at the cards in their hands.

Ace looked up at Luffy with pleading eyes. "come on, luffy! Can't you go a little easier on me? I mean, since I _am _your boyfriend and everything."

Now it was Sabo's turn to look up, only it was to glare at Ace. "Hey! that's cheating, you bastard!"

Luffy laughed at them before looking at Ace. "Sabo's right, Ace. that would be cheating if I went easy on you just because we're a couple now."

Ace just huffed and pouted slightly in response.

It was at this point that Chopper remembered that he wanted to ask his captain a question. So he walked up to them and cleared his throat, effectively gaining their attention, which made him a little nervous.

"um, I wanted t-to ask you a q-question, l-luffy."

Luffy smiled kindly at him. "sure. what is it, Chopper?"

Chopper looked at the ground for a good minute before swallowing and looking back up with a serious face.

"Ace and Sabo said that you were really good at debating. Is that true?"

Luffy turned to glare at his brothers, who were looking away and whistling innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys. I don't want anyone knowing about that!"

Ace and Sabo cringe and hung their heads in shame. "we're so sorry, Luffy."

Luffy sighed before turning to Chopper.

"yes, I can debate. And, yeah. I'm pretty good at it."

The others had taken this chance to gather around them.

Nami looked like she didn't believe a word of that claim.

She looked at her captain challengingly. "Prove it."

The others, not including Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, nodded, wanting to see this so called "fact" for themselves. Even Robin had her doubts about this.

Luffy looked up at Nami and blinked a few times. "Sure. just give me a subject or a question."

Nami paused and tapped her chin as she tried to come up with something before snapping her fingers.

"I got one!"

She looked at Luffy with a big smirk and put one hand on her hip and used the other one to point at him.

"why is it that you still hold the position as captain? Why not let someone _else _take the reigns? and you can't say its because you're gonna be King of the Pirates, or that _you're _the one who _personally_ recruited us."

She thought she had him beat with that question. or, so she thought.

Luffy smirked in return and stood up, putting both hands on his hips. "_too easy. I guess I'll have to go easy on since, since there're my Nakama and all." _he thought

Ace and Sabo paled and sweated nervously, looking from the navigator to the captain.

"_uh oh! that's the _one _question you should _never _ask him. I hope he'll go easy on her." _they both thought in unison

"well, Nami, those questions are fairly simple. You see, not only am I the strongest one out of the whole crew, _I'm _the only one that almost all of you will call Captain."

Nami raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

Luffy smirked even more and narrowed his eyes dangerously. All three brothers thought "_you shouldn't have done that, Nami" _

"you don't see it?" she shook her head "Then I'll spell it out for you. Zoro would never follow another person and call him or her captain, since I not only saved him, but blackmailed him as well. He also has the most respect for me, being the first-mate and all"

Every ones eyes widened at this new information, while Zoro nodded in agreement, and Ace and Sabo. the two of them expected as much from their little brother.

Luffy chuckled at every ones faces before continuing. "Then theirs Usopp" said man turned to look at him, curious as to what he would say. Luffy just chuckled while he closed his eyes and shook his head. "sorry to say this, but Usopp would be one of _the worst _captains _ever_."

Everyone could only gape at him. They didn't know he would even _think _of that about his friends and crewmates, let alone actually _saying_ it.

Ace and Sabo just shook their heads and sighed. "_So much for thinking he would go easy on them" _

Luffy looked at them and held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, its true. if you don't believe me, I'll explain. The only things he would do if he were to be captain, are to avoid any place that even _feels _dangerous, hide from even the smallest group of marines, and he would suck at recruiting members."

They all seemed to accept this answer, even Usopp had to admit that he was right with everything that he said.

Luffy, seeing that they all accepted his answer, so far, continued.

"Now, with Sanji" said man turned to him with full attention. Luffy could only sigh and shake his head. "First of all, I doubt that anyone of you could have gotten him to leave the _Baratie_. I doubt that even Nami and Robin could get him to leave." He looked up to see that everyone except Sanji gave him looks of disbelief. He raised an eyebrow.

"you don't believe me?" most of them just shook their heads. Luffy sighed "_And I thought that Zoro, Nami, and usopp were smart._"

"think about it. Sanji is obsessed with girls, no? Well, don't you think that he would've left a while ago to follow a pretty girl?" the ones from the East Blue gasped, except Sanji, of course, as realization hit them. He was absolutely right.

Luffy just chuckled at them and looked at Nami. "so, do I need to continue on, Nami?" said girl just shook her head.

Robin decided to speak up at this point with a question. "so, captain-san, which one of you is the best?"

Ace and Sabo sulked and, while grumbling, pointed at Luffy, who smiled innocently.

Robin just smiled mysteriously. "So, how does an argument between the three of you look?" This got everyone else curious as well, so they looked to the three of them, with Luffy having sat back down.

The three of them blushed and looked to the ground in shame. Sabo was the one to answer

"We can get... how should I put this... well, when the discussion gets really heated, we have been known to scream at each other, and we have also beaten the crap out of anyone who dares to intervene. And after-wards, neither one of us spoke to one another for two whole weeks." Nami was thinking that _she _would be able to stop them, since she could break up Zoro and Sanji's fiercest fights.

Ace saw this and sighed. "I don't think even _you _could stop us, Nami." this had everyone, except Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and Robin paling and breaking into a nervous sweat. Well, Nami just scoffed.

"I bet I could. And besides that, Sanji would protect me, and luffy would _never _hit a crew member."

The three brothers just gave her a look that said 'okay, its your funeral'.

Ace then smirked. "alright, if you're so sure, lets make it a bet. 500 berries says you can't do it."

Nami's eyes immediately turned into berries, so of course she agreed to it.

Ace's smirk turned into a feral grin and his eyes gained a dangerous glint to them, and his other brother and current-boyfriend gained the same look.

All three spoke in complete unison "give us a subject"

All the crew members turned to Robin, knowing that she would pick a good topic that could easily turn into a heated argument. Robin had a thoughtful expression. After several minutes, she had one and stepped forward.

"Which one of you has collected the most treasure over the years?"

The three of them blinked. that was a good question. "ME!" they all said at once before looking at each other with a tick-mark over their eye.

And so, the battle/argument/debate had begun.

"Luffy, you know that me and Ace collected treasure ever since we became friends!" said sabo, "so, obviously this should only be between us!" Ace nodded. Luffy growled, tick-mark still present. "shut up, Sabo! You _know _that I _easily _matched that amount when we were out pick-pocketing people!"

They went on like this for a little less than a minute before they started to _seriously _start yelling at each other. Then, they started to infuse their voices with Haki.

"**THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU CAN PROVE I STOPPED PICKING PEOPLES POCKETS! EVEN _IF _NAMI IS IN CHARGE OF OUR MONEY AND COLLECTS IT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE GETS _EVERY _BERRIE!" **

**"YEAH, WELL IT'S THE SAME WITH ME, YOU BRAT!" **

**"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I ACTUALLY GET _PAYED _FOR EVERY MISSION I GO ON THE R.A?!" **

Nami had, at this point, gotten extremely mad and annoyed at the three of them and decided that now was a good time to stop them. So, with an angry tick-mark of her own, which had yet to go away on the three men arguing, she marched up to them, and raised a fist to hit them.

Well, she _would _have beaten them up, had they not paused in their argument, which had taken a dangerous turn by now, and given _the scariest_ glare ever seen.

But, she had, unfortunately for her, mustered up the courage to get closure. this had, of course, resulted in her getting _punched _by all three of them, and she flew straight out to the ocean.

While Franky went out to get her, Sanji had _tried _to punish them for hitting a lady. Well, needless to say, Franky arrived with two 'passengers', whom Chopper looked at and declared that they were only going to have a dark bruise.

The crew determined that they were holding back _tremendously. _

After about two hours, the entire ship was completely silent. Now, some members of the crew would find this quite pleasurable, but this wasn't the good kind of silence. No. Instead, this silence was filled with a suffocating tension. It was so thick that you needed one of Zoro's swords to cut it.

The crew just watched, completely helpless, as the ASL trio sat in different spots on the grassy deck, as far away from each other as possible and sporting large scowls. Luffy was at the front, right next to the figure head, but he didn't sit on it, which shocked most of the crew, Ace was at the far left, sitting in front of the railing on the left side, while Sabo was at the opposite end. They were scowling at the sea and refused to turn around and face each other.

The Straw Hats tried to go about their daily business and ignore the thicker-than-should-be-humanly-possible tension. Well, the key word here was _tried_.

After about a week and a half, Ace and Luffy _finally _made up, kissed each other, well, Ace kissed Luffy several times, before they both went over to Sabo, and they quickly forgave each other and quickly came to the agreement that they were at a tie with money.

Good thing they made up when they did, cause the crew was going to come up with a ridiculous plan to get them to make-up.

And so, Ace and Sabo decided to join the crew, they all partied, and then went on their way to their next adventure with a healthy captain, a very happy fire-fist, since he can be with Luffy and do, um, well, he can finally get it on with him, and a satisfied Revolutionary.

**Me:*comes out wobbling before collapsing on the ground* I FINISHED MY FIRST STORY EVER~! YEEEEEESSSSSSS! **

**Robin: fufufufufufufufu~! indeed, author-san.**

**Me:*gets up and tackles Robin in a hug* yeah! now, I just need to set up my poll so that my lovely fans can decide which story idea I should do first, since I still can't decide T-T it sucks, really. **

**Everyone:*waves* until next time! **


	9. AN

**Okay everyone, my poll is up now! So please go vote and let me know which one I should do! **

**Zoro:*snorts* you should just figure it out for yourself, like a real author . **

**Me: T^T why must you be so mean? **

**Ace and Sabo:*punch him on the head* SHUT UP, ZORO! **

**Me:*laughs* anyway, don't forgot to review and vote on my poll!**


	10. AN 2

**okay you guys! I just want to let you know that my poll will close ****_this _****Friday. So, if you haven't voted yet, I encourage you to do so :D **

**ASL:*grumbling to themselves* **

**Me:*sweatdrops* what's wrong, you guys? **

**ASL: we know what you have planned for us if the story you hope to do gets picked... **

**Me:*pales and sweats nervously***


	11. AN 3

**Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that I ****_just _****uploaded my new story called "****_The Last Ones" _**

**Go read and tell me what you think! after all, YOU GUYS voted for it in my poll**


End file.
